tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cristus Lynielle (Burned-Mane Canon)
Cristus Lynielle is the son Elyna Lynielle. A magical prodigy due to his innate talent and power at a very young age, he's been a subject of interest by scholars who knew of him, but also the source of fear and disdain to some of Skyrim's Nords, due to their general distrust of magic. It is later revealed that Fox is not his true father, which confounded the boy even more concerning his origin. Biography Early Life As a young child, Cristus's earliest years were met with unexpected results from his parents, much to their shock and amazement, but also their anxiety and concern for his future due to how many may see him as 'evil', and both his parents did not want their child to bend knee before anyone, not even a god. As a result, Cristus's earliest childhood years were spent in a form of "magical primer education", where he was afforded only the best education available in thanks to Jo'Khar (who is an old friend of Cristus's parents,) and further taught by his parents on proper societal integration and magical control. Cristus was also known to be very secular, something his parents and Jo'Khar himself did not fail to notice. After Cristus was capable enough to learn mostly on his own, a rift developed some time between him and his father. Fox became more and more occupied by his work as the Housecarl of the Jarl of Markarth, and was noted to spend more time protecting the Jarl's family over his own. Elyna assured Cristus that his father still cared for him, but he remained unconvinced, and found more comfort and trust with Elyna and Jo'Khar instead. Pre-A Song of Snow At the age of 7, Cristus met Jo'Khar's new apprentice, a Breton woman named "Brynhildr", who would serve as his new Master as well as his Guardian after Jo'Khar assigned her personally to him. Both Cristus and Brynhildr were reluctant to share details with each other at first, but soon came to trust each other enough to the point both reached mutual respect for one another. On his 8th birthday, Cristus received a letter from the College of Winterhold, which informed him that he would be given 3 days of free nearly-unrestricted access to the Arcaneum in exchange for a simple interview. Although suspicious at first, his parents encouraged him to carve his own fate in life, unbound by anyone or anything. Cristus eventually accepted, and after a farewell to his parents, he set off for the College of Winterhold with Brynhildr serving as his bodyguard. A Song of Snow Purity of Retribution Personality and Appearance Due to being raised as a black sheep within the city of Markarth, Cristus was known for his inability to trust people in general, and has harbored contempt against society since. He saw his interactions with most people as simple business arrangements, and preferred to finish said interactions as soon as possible due to his mistrust of so many. This worsened when the Blackhearts ended up slaying Jo'Khar during their siege of Winterhold, and he has grown even more bitter of the people since. Being raised as a secular child, Cristus did not care for both the Divines and Daedric Princes, seeing both as pompous ego-maniacs that care only for themselves in the end, much like how he saw society in general. As consequence, he was also a believer of the concept of survival of the fittest. Only very few people ever earned his trust, moreso those he found comfort to be with. Cristus has medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp green eyes (said to be the same color as his grandfather's) which fall under his somewhat thick eyebrows. His eyes are also large for a Breton, something that his parents noticed. Powers and Abilities Equipment Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons